


Lazy Sunday: Andreil

by JennTheMastermind



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coffee, Cooking, Drinking, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Morning, Smoking, Tumblr, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennTheMastermind/pseuds/JennTheMastermind
Summary: Just a lazy Sunday featuring Andreil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those headcanon posts I put on tumblr ages ago. Enjoy!

alright but im going to get in on this andreil headcanon band-wagon because let me tell you: lazy sundays. okay? okay

this got longer than intended but i will not apologize

►lazy sunday mornings where they have no practice

►no classes

►nowhere to be

►not even kevin can interfere with neil and andrew’s sundays

►(the dude has better survival skill than that)

►they won their game friday night

►their typical trip to columbia was well…typical

►saturday they had matching hangovers

►anyway

►sunday morning

►andrew wakes up before neil like usual and he gets up quietly so not to wake up because lbr

►the poor guy needs some sleep once in a while

►and we all know his exy obsession doesn’t allow for that on week nights

►andrew starts the coffee and brings a cup for himself and his cigarettes back to their room

►he sits on his desk across the room from their bed, drinking and smoking by the open window and he watches neil sleep and the sun rise

►all very quiet and peaceful and dare i say happy?

►a time where everything is quiet and andrew can believe nothing is wrong with the world or the people in it

►its just him, neil, coffee, cigarettes, maybe their cat and that’s enough

►then neil turns over in his sleep

►he and andrew catch each others’ eyes for just a moment before neil’s bed-head-face is back into a pillow  
►so andrew gets up  
►goes back to the kitchen to get neil some coffee and make a second cup for himself because he knows neil wakes up and dozes for another few minutes before he actually gets up

►andrew sets the coffee on the desk near neil’s head, knowing the smell of coffee will get him moving

►he goes back to his perch to smoke another

►eventually neil rolls over again and sits up, tussling his hair to where its messier than it was before

►(if that’s possible)

►(andrew is very annoyed and counts up another percentage in his head)

►neil’s eyes are rudely blue when the look at each other again

►(andrew counts another percent)

►he doesn’t say anything and neither does neil

►both just sit there and drink coffee in comfortable silence, with the smell of cigarettes that relaxes neil so much

►when neil finishes his coffee he tosses aside his blankets

►he’s planning on going for his usual morning run

►(he even does it on sundays what is with this kid honestLY)

►but as he’s reaching for his shoes

►andrew just flicks some ash out the window screen and asks,

►“stay”

►neil waits for elaboration but when he realizes its not coming he just nods and lays on his back, flopping against the mattress with a sigh

►but not an annoyed sigh

►a breath of contentedness, like he’s letting himself believe that on this day and this morning he doesn’t have to run

►neil ends up dozing off again

►he’s not really sure when he did it, but he knows it wasnt for long when he feels andrew straddle his lap and press a hot kiss to his lips

►neil is quick to respond and suddenly very much awake

►but he hardly has his fingers threaded through andrew’s hair before the other man is gone and out of their bedroom

►(Good Kisser™ Neil Josten scores another percentage point in andrew’s mind)

►(even half asleep, he keeps up his trademark)

►(what a little shit)

►soon, though, neil hears the sound of the fridge opening/closing in the kitchen and the sound of knives on a chopping block as andrew starts breakfast

►once neil gets his head about him, he gets up and follows

►andrew has already chopped up mushrooms and onions and has eggs out for omelets

►(andrew keeps as many vegetables out of neil’s as possible because he knows he doesn’t like them)

►he’s also cut up some fruit like strawberries or apples or something like that

►as neil’s making himself a second cup of coffee he tries to help andrew

►and andrew just shoos him out of the kitchen

►(neil can’t cook well at all according to andrew)

►(he can cook to save his life, maybe)

►(but survival and living are two very different things)

►(and andrew may have been just a prep cook, but he learned a thing or two)

►(and Mr. Eidetic Memory™ learned them very well)

►(his food is legend with the Foxes, but he never cooks unless he wants to)

►(why bother when take out and delivery are things that actually exist)

►neil manages to steal an apple wedge before he goes to the couch

►things start smelling v v delicious by the time he’s pulled up his laptop to check exy scores

►(he checked them friday night after eden’s twilight and again saturday, but he’ll check again anyway)

►neil and andrew eat and watch a movie, but neither of them are really watching it

►neil clears their plates away and goes to straighten up the kitchen

►when andrew tries to help its neil’s turn to shoo him out of the kitchen

►but honestly?

►andrew is not easily shooed

►and after a “yes or no”

►the kitchen counter makes an excellent support when making-out has neil feeling like his legs are nonexistent

►(bonus percentage accrued when andrew tastes strawberry on neil’s lips)

►right as andrew manages to pull the first groan from neil

►one of their matching fucking phones

►(matching phones, matching armbands, matching jackets–what is next with these two i swear to god)

►(they are very much boyfriends)

►(they were Boyfriends™ before they even knew it honestly)

►(a n y w a y)

►on of their phones buzz on the counter right beside them and andrew is very close to taking a knife from the chopping block and stabbing it when neil pulls away enough to check it

►(look at this kid. checking his phone. the very phone that triggered so many bad things only months ago. neil healing gives me fukcing liFe)

►its nicky

►ofc its nicky

►and he’s inviting the Boyfriends™ over to the upperclassman’s apartment for a movie day with the fox squad

►neil accepts the invitation much to andrew’s annoyance and addition of more percentage points

►(literally neil wracks up the points daily)

►neil eventually persuades andrew into going

►(he’s the vice-captain. he still needs to keep the team together. that means encouraging the “monster” to socialize. or at least sit in the same room as people socializing. its a start.)

►and so they go

►their lazy sunday morning lapsing into a laid-back afternoon with friends

►(or: neil’s friends featuring the-people-andrew-tolerates-and-renee)

►neither neil nor andrew are terribly invested in the movie nicky and allison compromised on but neil’s happy, so andrew doesn’t mind

►somehow, matt and dan have managed to stop kevin from talking about exy or complaining about how they should be practicing exy or convincing them they should be watching exy

►(it might have to do with the gifted bottle of tequila who knows idefk just maybe it might be the tequila)

►aaron is m.i.a. but that’s what everyone expected

►after a little while, some of the more daring and open new foxes join them

►allison calls in delivery

►(”chinese,” as nicky asked her so kindly and as renee agreed)

►and they all eat and more than enough booze is shared

►(kevin gets to keep his tequila, though)

►when the apartment gets a bit too crowded for both andrew and neil

►they slip away to the roof for a smoke and watch the sun set

►a quiet sentinel over a pleasantly uneventful day

►neil doesn’t let himself forget the way the orange color of the sky turns andrew’s hair gold, but andrew catches him staring

►and instead of telling neil not to look at him like that, he simply flicks his cigarette off the roof as he turns inside, saying,

►“189%”

►neil waits till their back in their apartment

►(kevin conveniently still not there–thank you matt and dan for giving the Dad Friends™ andrew and neil a day off from babysitting the Queen™)

►to finally ask andrew how the percentage got so high

►last time it was only 163%

►and andrew just studies him for a moment

►(he could study neil for ages if he wanted now that he doesn’t have medication shortening his attention span)

►then he kisses him

►picking up where they left off before nicky so rudely interrupted

►ice cream is probably involved somehow

►and lots of silent communication apart from “yes or no”

►because andrew likes dirty talk as much as he likes people touching him

►the quiet and unspoken words they trade through eye contact, hair pulling, neck kisses, and the more-than-occasional groan are enough eventually

►neil goes to take a shower

►andrew follows

►(and we all know what happens when they shower together)

►round two: when going to “clean up” involves just having to “clean up” more

►(i can’t believe shower sex is canon with these two damn)

►(what a time to be alive)

►when andrew and neil fall into bed that night

►spent and surprisingly tired for a day of doing nothing

►(except each other)

►and both equally unwilling to get up early for morning practice

►neil steals another look at andrew

►andrew let’s him

►they lay on their sides facing each other as the dark sky folds over the night and andrew says,

►“i’m glad you weren’t a side effect.”


End file.
